


The perfect party

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sexual Content, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: There's nowhere else Łukasz would rather be on New Year's Eve.A companion to chapter 48 of 'Wings of Desire'.





	The perfect party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743655) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> I had a very special request to write about winged Łukasz and Kuba's special New Year's Eve and they very kindly whispered this little ficlet in my ear.
> 
> Łukasz did indeed play in Kuba's charity tournament over the holidays. And they call each other something approximating to 'old man' in Polish as Kuba always teases Łukasz about being slightly older.
> 
> And it seems kind of appropriate to post this on the day my beloved Kuba leaves the Bundesliga and goes home to Poland. I just hope he finds somewhere to play for these last few months of his career, somewhere that deserves and appreciates him. Especially since it looks like what everyone thought was his intention won't come to fruition now.

‘Ouch,’ Łukasz groaned theatrically as he made his way over to the bed to sit down. ‘I think every muscle is aching. Why did I ever let you talk me into playing in that charity tournament?’

‘But you enjoyed it. And it was for charity. The kids loved it as well. And it was inside, not out in the freezing cold of a Polish winter. I did have some consideration for you, old man. I guess sometimes I forget that you’re a few months older than me.’

‘A few months older than you!’ snorted Łukasz, ‘only if you forget the small matter of six hundred years or so!’ But his smile showed that he was surrendering to his mate’s charm. ‘Maybe I’ll consider forgiving you in return for a massage.’

‘You only had to ask,’ Kuba purred, kneeling on the bed and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, teasing the exposed skin with soft strokes of his fingers. Now it was Łukasz who started to purr, feeling his trousers begin to get uncomfortably tight. Kuba knew him too well, knew just how to tease him and turn him on, taking things slow without rushing things. Luckily Łukasz was a patient man, willing to wait for the inevitable satisfaction that was to come. For Kuba would never leave him unsatisfied, that was one thing he could be assured of after their ten years together.

Kuba eased his shirt off, encouraging him to wriggle out of it. His legs were slightly apart, inviting Kuba’s touch. Even the light pressure of fingers caressing him through the fabric of his trousers felt blissful. Kuba’s hands slid deeper, touching him between his thighs, massaging his balls until he groaned loudly, spreading his legs, craving more. His breath hitched as Kuba gently squeezed the large bulge in his crotch. He suspected that Kuba would keep this up until he begged for more. He tried to hold out for as long as he could, resisting this sweet torture, until finally his resolve broke and he begged for what he craved.

‘I told you that you only had to ask,’ Kuba’s voice was low and throaty, deep with love and lust as he unzipped his pants, stroking his bulge through the fabric of his briefs, the friction ever so delicious.

Kube eased his trousers down and off, having to tug a little to pull them past the muscular contours of his thighs. Once his socks were off, he was left wearing nothing but his briefs, which were no longer able to completely contain his straining erection.

Kuba’s fingers lingered along the lines of his thighs, trailing sensuous patterns, catching slightly in the short hairs leading to his groin. Hot sparks of arousal licked up his spine, his balls heavy and achingly full. He could feel himself twitching in response to Kuba’s gentle strokes along his length, the pressure teasingly light at first before becoming increasingly confident.

This was blissful. Kuba was playing his body like a master musician, wringing a symphony of moans from his bitten lips. But Łukasz’s patience had come to an end. He needed more. He needed to get his hands on his beloved Kuba. Tensing his muscles, he sat up, powering himself to his knees and pulling Kuba into his arms.

‘You’re wearing far too many clothes for my liking,’ he growled, nipping at Kuba’s earlobe. Their kisses were passionate, all wet and messy, tongues and teeth as he impatiently stripped Kuba’s clothes from his body, leaving the two of them hot and panting, breathing heavily, wearing nothing but their underwear. Kuba was aroused as he was, straining at the fabric of his briefs. He slipped a hand between his mate’s thighs, chuckling at Kuba’s loud moan as he cupped his palm round the impressive bulge he found there.

But something was missing. Both of them knew that. They stilled their movements, holding hands and gazing deep into each other’s eyes as their wings unfurled majestically, trailing elegantly behind them on the bed. Ten years together and Łukasz had never lost the sense of awe he felt as he saw his true mate’s beautiful wings grew to their true glory. His Kuba was beautiful and impressive, not to mention cute and sexy. And right now sexy was the main thing on his mind as they scrambled out of their underwear.

Kuba felt gorgeously thick and heavy resting on his palm. He heard his mate’s sharp intake of breath as he swiped a thumb over the sticky head of his arousal, smearing as much pre-come as possible down the length before starting to stroke his mate in a slow, gentle rhythm. Kuba’s hand on him felt equally as good, matching his rhythm, the two of them stroking each other in almost perfect unison.

Their foreheads rested together and their wings were wrapped around them, enclosing them in their own private world. The room was quiet except for their panting and moaning, small strangled breaths when the pleasure almost became overwhelming, and the faint, damp noises of their hands on each other. They were lost in a hot, sticky, sweaty cocoon of lust and need, needing each other, needing relief. Łukasz dropped his head onto Kuba’s shoulder as he felt himself getting close, biting deep into his mate’s shoulder to stifle his cries of pleasure, sucking on the small droplets of blood that tasted of pure love.

He felt the fingers of Kuba’s free hand digging into his back as his mate convulsed in his arms, spilling wet and potent all over his hand. The two of them collapsed back onto the bed in a sticky head, their wings sheltering them as they recovered from their height.

‘That was some massage,’ Łukasz whispered against the salt-sweat of Kuba’s throat, before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Later that night, having showered and eaten, the two of them stood by the open window of their cabin on the edge of a forest. Kuba was leaning back against Łukasz’s chest, letting his mate’s arms and wings enfold him in a warm embrace as they waited in silence. The night was quiet and still, still enough for them to hear the chimes of the church bells in the local village chiming midnight, heralding the start of a new year.

‘Happy New Year, my love,’ Łukasz pressed a loving kiss on the top of Kuba’s hair before turning him round and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

‘Happy New Year, my beloved mate,’ Kuba finally found the breath to answer him.

He snuggled Kuba in his arms, feeling him warm against his chest, listening to the sound of his mate’s heartbeat, to the sound of two hearts beating as one. There was nowhere he would rather be this New Year. This was better than the grandest party in the world, the most elaborate fireworks display. Just him and his Kuba, here in this isolated cabin deep in the Polish countryside. Where they belonged. Together.


End file.
